


jake wndgslish is gya

by boobahyiffer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobahyiffer/pseuds/boobahyiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jake is gya</p>
            </blockquote>





	jake wndgslish is gya

jake inglwsh lookged at dirk strides asß. "wow"  
jake w as gay


End file.
